A Queen’s Final Days
A Queen's FInal Days is the thirty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Queen and the death of Talia Van Hale. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Blain runs into Cesar. Blain explains the situation and Cesar tells Blain to go to his hideout. However, Fredrick catches up to Blain. He tells Cesar to get away from him, but Cesar says that Blain is a human. Jem tells him the same and Fredrick believes her. Fredrick then says that he’ll be on the slash’s side soon since he’s growing the slash king’s mark on his neck. If he’s going to help them, he better hurry before his mark fully grows. They go to the store and Fredrick explains that Blain will lose his human memories and his humanity once the mark grows. Jem says, “So that’s what Talia was talking about.” Fredrick asks Blain when he got the power and Blain says about two day ago, and Fredrick says that he has three days before the transformation is complete. He says that the only way to stop it is to either pass the power to someone else or to die. In 2019, Josh turns into Savior Shining and fights Blain. Dawn tries to stop Josh, but he pushes her aside. This angers Blain who then transforms in Acid. They fight until Blake breaks it up. He tells Josh that Blain was brainwashed, and that killing father was not purposefully. Blain realizes what he did and runs away. Dawn chases him. Josh then gets a call that GASH was attacked. They all go to GASH and see that the building is in near ruins. Josh sees that Walker is in bad condition, but Candice was killed. Jim Parker says that Talia came and destroyed everything. Dawn talks to her father and tells him to man up. She says that Acid killed Josh’s father, not him. Blain says that he has killed so many people and can’t live with that pain. Dawn says that she wants him to be in her life no matter what. She gets a call from Josh telling her the Candice had died. Dawn goes to the hospital wile Blain stays in the woods. Blain forgets to give Dawn the box but is knocked unconscious by Talia. Dawn arrives to the hospital with tears in her eyes. She says that she wants revenge. Kaden comes in and everyone tries to fight. He says that he is here to tell them that Talia has taken Blain. Josh wonders why they should trust them, and he says that his mother has neglected him, he has no more love for her. He tells them where she is. They go to where she’s hiding where she is trying to open Blain’s box. However, the key doesn’t work. Everyone finds her. Talia reveals that she was the one who revived Cyrus and sent him to kill her mother. Dawn fights her one on one in Savior Shining mode. She is no match for her, and Blain begins to remember that the blood of his kin can open the box. Dawn cut herself and drips the blood on the box. It turns out that inside the box was a bat, Ziva-la, the bat queen. Dawn uses her to transform into Kamen Rider Queen. She kills Talia for good and has finally avenged her mother. Kaden explores the lair ruins and finds that his grandfather’s coffin has been opened, and nothing is inside. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 34, A Brighter Night. See Also * Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Break the Chain: Obey Me! - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva